


Satisfied

by musiclovingbitch



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovingbitch/pseuds/musiclovingbitch
Summary: Filling my first ever prompt! "prompt request: Klaine based on satisfied from hamilton"





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I tried to include as much of the song as possible. My goodness, I was so excited I filled it in under an hour, haha. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> This work is un-beta'ed. All mistakes are my own.

Kurt carefully kept the smile on his face despite the feeling that the world was falling away under his feet. He let the sweet melody coming from the piano fill his mind and quiet his thoughts a bit.

He couldn’t help but remember the night they all met, that fateful night. The night that changed him, and his life, forever.

The mood was similar to the one in the room. Candlelight, a dozen conversations happening all at once, and of course, lively music. 

He remembered the exact moment he looked into Blaine’s eyes, those captivating eyes, filled with soul. That one glance would be forever burned into Kurt’s heart. He remembered the way Blaine approached him, the way he uttered 

“Hi.”

Just the thought of it took his breath away all over again.

The brief conversation they had then was in many ways the best conversation of Kurt’s life. Up until then, he had never met anyone he clicked with on such a profound level. Aside from his sister, of course, but that was another thing altogether. 

He had never met anyone who appreciated his wit as much as Blaine, or anyone who could give back just as much as he was served, if not more. He was ready to give up anything, anything and everything, and for a poor man at that, disregard what he knew he should do, and run away with this man, but then… 

Then, he turned around. His eyes searched the crowd, looking for the face of his beloved sister, and when he saw her, he knew. He just knew.

And so, he smiled as wide a smile as he could muster, took Blaine’s hand in his own, and lead him across the room.

A voice he couldn’t bother to recognize declared it was time for his toast. He collected himself, wiped the corner of his mouth with his napkin, and stood up.

“To the groom…”, he said with a nod of acknowledgement to Blaine, “to the bride…”, he turned his head a little and faced Rachel. His smile became almost genuine. “To their union...”, he turned to face the other guests, “and to the hope that they’ll provide. May they always be satisfied.” he finished with a smile.

Kurt took a swig of his wine as he sat down. He never let his smile falter as the thoughts of what could have happened if that night had gone in a different direction swarmed in once more and started torturing him yet again. His only solace was the fact that Blaine would still be in his life.

So invested was he in his thoughts, though, that he didn’t notice a certain pair of eyes lingering on his profile.

**Author's Note:**

> Also rebloggable on Tumblr at http://musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/167671121680/satisfied, for anyone interested.


End file.
